Two more
by TNTCrash
Summary: Rebbecca and Jason hated Vault 101 as much as Vault 101 hated them. After years of being hated by the Vault's residents, the two leave the Vault after Rebbecca's Dad. Thus two more psychopaths are let loose upon the Wastes. Rated M for the right reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout 3 or any of the original characters from the game itself.**

**Very rarely is it that I see a dedicated story with an evil Lone Wanderer so I figured I'd throw in one.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
Rebbecca stepped out of her father's dimly lit office, upset that she could not convince him she was sick. Stanley sat in the corner, looking pale with weak eyes. Jonas walked into the room. Jonas stepped through the door, coming towards her. The dark man in his white lab coast levelled his eyes behind his reading glasses at her.

"Stopped in to see the old man before class, eh?"

Rebbecca looked at him. Her eyes drifted to the bonesaw on the table next to her. For a second she contemplated removing the smile on his face. She settled on grumbling at him as she walked past and headed for the door.

The hallway was brighter than her father's office. The sound of Butch's voice came from her right. She shook her head no doubt he was accompanied by his pack of delinquents calling themselves the Tunnel Snakes. Unfortunately for her, she was going in that direction because the class was that way.

"I can show you a real Tunnel Snake Amata." The ridiculous voice came from Butch, the most disliked kid in the Vault, next to her and one other. They eventually came into view from behind the large divider in the middle of the wide hallway. Butch was leaning against the wall to the left of the classroom as Rebbecca walked in their direction. The other Tunnel Snakes surrounded Amata who had turned the corner to get to the classroom.

Rebbecca considered going directly to class, despite the fact it was not where she wanted to go. It had been boring lately. Picking a fight with Butch might make things a little more interesting. Amata was one of her only two friends. Why Amata still liked her regardless of the things she said about her father and the people in this hole in the ground they lived in, she would never perceive.

She walked over to the pathetic boys calling themselves Snakes. She looked at Butch. He was the first to speak. "What do you want?"

"Leave her alone Butch."

"Or what? The little girl going to fight me?" Butch said, folding his arms in an attempt to intimidate. The other two Tunnel Snakes stepped a bit closer, tightening the circle. Rebbecca stood her ground. She was not about to let Butch or any of his asshole friends intimidate her.

"And why shouldn't I fight you? Remember that ass whopping you got on my tenth birthday?" Wally Mack, one of Butch's gang members snickered. Butch looked at him, his face a combination of embarrassment from the memory and sheer anger.

"Your boyfriend and Gomez aren't around to save you this time." Rebbecca resented that statement. Jason was not her boyfriend, only her friend. On her tenth birthday, Butch had tried to take the sweetroll, Old Lady Palmer had given her. She insulted his mother and Butch had gotten riled up. She had gotten in a few punches before Wally Mack tripped her when she stepped back to avoid a punch Butch had swung at her face. Butch came down on top of her and was about to pummel her before Jason had pulled Butch off of her. If Officer Gomez had not intervened Butch probably would not be smart mouthing her at the moment.

"He's not my boyfriend Butch, and as I remember you were getting your ass kicked before that idiot," she motioned to Wally Mack, "hadn't tripped me."

"Could you please not fight?" Amata was attempting to calm the boiling tempers before the fight started. Her words fell on deaf ears, the tension between Rebbecca and Butch was too strong.

"You think you could stand a fight with the Tunnel Snakes?" Butch leaned off the wall. "Come on Tunnel Snakes. Let's get her."

The instant Butch turned to face her a hand came from behind his head and a switchblade was pressed against his neck. Rebbecca recognised the blade to be the same one that would have cut Butch's throat six years earlier. Jason stood three inches above Butch's high hair line with dark skin and defining features. "What's wrong Butch? Can't fight your own battles?" he asked Butch. His voice had a hint of malice in it, often heard by many persons in the Vault.

Wally Mack tried to grab at Jason. Jason turned and backed up against the wall, using Butch as a shield. Paul Hannon, not the brightest of the group also tried to make an attempt to grab at Jason. Rebbecca tripped him and sent him careening at Jason and Butch. Jason released Butch and pushed him into Hannon. The two crashed into each other and collapsed on the ground.

Rebbecca laughed at the awkward entanglement of the two boys and Jason looked at Wally with a smile on his face, holding the switchblade in sight. Amata was trying to tell them to stop fighting without any result.

Butch got to his feet and looked at Jason. "Why you..."

"You kids should really get to class before I report you to the Overseer." Mr. Brotch was leaning out of the classroom looking at them. Jason simply folded the switchblade and placed it in his pocket. Butch stood up and looked at everyone.

"Come on Tunnel Snakes," he said taking command again, "we'll deal with them later." Wally and Paul said comments of approval and followed him into class.

Amata walked up to Jason. "Thank you."

Jason looked at her. "Thank her," he said looking at Rebbecca. "I didn't do it for you." Amata gave her thanks to Rebbecca and walked into the classroom. Jason motioned for Rebbecca to proceed and he walked in behind her, his size overshadowing her smaller frame. Rebbecca took her seat and Jason took his behind her.

"Good, now that everyone's managed to find the classroom we can get started and keep your eyes to yourselves." He stopped as Butch laughed. Butch had gotten into trouble for putting too much effort into looking at Kristine Kendall. It did not go over well with her father, Officer Kendall. "Yes I'm talking to you Mr. DeLoria," Mr. Brotch said. "Now let's begin." He clicked a button in his hand and a picture appeared on the white board. "A frenzied Vault scientist..."

Rebbecca could not help but chuckle at the ludicrous answers for some of these questions. She answered the ones she knew to the best of her abilities while, others she simply chose the most wicked choice, such as strapping down a patient and watching him suffer as an infection spread. She was not big on medicine despite her father's occupation.

Jason stared at the last question with a blank look on his face and got an almost irresistible urge to strangle the Overseer. The last question was plainly obvious and if it was not bad enough, all four options were the Overseer. Jason decided to add an option of his own. He placed a fifth option beneath the last one; _What the fuck!_ and ticked it. He chuckled for a moment, the thought of what he had just written amusing him slightly.

"Okay. Pencils down. That's it, the infamous GOAT. I'm sure for some of you that wasn't so bad, others, well... I'm sure there are still openings in the maintenance department. Don't forget to hand in the test before you leave class. You don't want to know what happens to people who _fail_ the GOAT." Mr. Brotch began walking over to his desk. "You can take the rest of the day off to celebrate, or to pray as the situation warrants."

Rebbecca stood in the line behind Butch. Jason stood behind her almost as if he was ready to fall asleep. He definitely woke up upon hearing Butch's new occupation of hairdresser. He burst out laughing, a form of behaviour uncommon for him. He almost flipped the table behind him as he laughed. As Jason's fit receded, Rebbecca gave Mr. Brotch her test. He looked it over and checked another paper he had.

"Looks like you're the new Computer Technician Rebbecca."

Rebbecca shrugged. "I guess that could work." Truth be told, she felt rather happy to be the new Computer Technician. She would not be working with many, and if she was careful she could get more access to the Vault's mainframe.

She stepped to the side and let Jason hand in his paper. Mr. Brotch looked at it just as he did hers and stared at the final answer for a moment. "Looks like I'm looking at the next Vault Doctor."

"That's a bad idea," Rebbecca quickly stated.

"It's what the results say."

"I don't mind," Jason said. He was definitely back to his calmer self. He turned and began walking to the door.

"My Dad doesn't even like you." Rebbecca walked in front of him to get through the door. Jason stopped and let her pass. Freddie Gomez was still sitting at his table looking at the paper. He complained about not knowing the answer for one of the earlier questions and then stated that he did not know what to put for the last question. Jason got an urge to strangle the shit out of the once aptly named Freddie the Freak.

He walked over to Gomez, Rebbecca standing in the doorway waiting for him. He looked over Freddie's shoulder. "Freddie. The answer to the last one is the same fucking thing for all four, okay?" he said calmly. Whether Freddie had actually realised it or not Jason did not care. Wally and Paul pushed past him as he made his way to the door.

He walked out of the classroom and walked up to Rebbecca, who was leaning against the wall awaiting his arrival. "As I was saying," she said in her aggressive tone. "My father doesn't even like you. How can you not mind working with him?" They started walking in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Because, it's not like we would be looking to become friends. It's just work." Jason paused for a moment. "Why are you using your father as a defense? You don't like him either."

"Maybe... but I don't like the idea of you getting into a fight with him." A thought occurred to her. "Just don't try to kill him or anything. Then we'd definitely have trouble staying in this shithole."

"It was not my intention to get into a fight with him or anything but thanks for the idea." Jason gave her his smile. She looked at him with fire in her eyes. They walked into the cafeteria. Officer Gomez sat in his usual spot to the left of the door when they walked in., drinking a bottle of water. Andy, the Mister Handy variant of robot, was hovering behind the counter with Ricky, the chef. Had Stanley not been sick he would most likely have been nearby in case something happened to Andy. Butch and his pack of hoodlums sat at the back of the cafeteria having lunch.

Rebbecca and Jason got their lunch and sat at the table behind Butch. Jason sat facing Butch's table as a precaution he took out of habit. Rebbecca looked down at the seat she sat in; the most colourful thing in the room. The old jukebox and Andy the Robot's eyes tied for second in that respect.

"I hate these seats."

"You say that all the time. I understood it the first several hundred times you said it. What's so different about the seats? You hate a lot of things," Jason commented, taking a bit out of his meat substitute burger.

"So do you." Rebbecca moved the fork around her salad before categorising it as satisfactory.

"But I'm not particularly vocal about the things I dislike."

"You're not vocal about how much you hate this dumbass hole in the ground." She brushed a stray hair from her face as she ate the salad.

Jason looked from his burger to her. "Perhaps the only thing I would make a comment about. However, I still don't speak about it as much as you do."

Rebbecca sighed, an indication that she had given up. It was difficult to win against Jason in an argument. How he could speak so well was beyond her. "Can I ask you a question?" He did not answer. The only time he answered to that question was when he did not want her to ask. "Why do you speak the way you do?"

"Because he's a nerd," Wally Mack said from the other table. Jason looked at him with no expression, even in his eyes.

"You mean how I speak so well despite our mediocre education?" Rebbecca nodded. "I've been alone from the time I was small. The only thing I could find to do involved reading books. I found various books, including old novels."

"You really had time."

"We're stuck in a fucking hole in the ground surrounded by metal walls and people who pretend to give a shit about us. Time is an illusion down here. There's no sense of urgency meaning time does not exist. Time is what we perceive it to be, however long or short we so desire."

Jason looked past Rebbecca and knocked over his still corked water bottle in her direction. She leaned forward as Butch's elbow came over the seat's back with the intention of hitting her. Butch looked at Jason with his intimidating "bully" stare. Jason smiled, the hatred radiating from his eyes. As Rebbecca straightened up, she smashed her elbow into the side of Butch's head.

She rubbed her elbow and smiled malevolently at what just occurred as Butch leaned over on the seat clutching his head. "I really want to get outta here," she said. Jason remained silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review. I'd like to know what people think of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
Three years later...

Rebbecca opened her eyes slowly. Amata was standing over her looking panicked, trying to shake her awake. "Come on get up! You have to wake up!" Rebbecca's eyes opened further.

She looked up at Amata. "Be very, very important," she said slowly, pronouncing every syllable. She wanted to make sure Amata knew she did not want to be disturbed. She had had to reprogram a computer down in maintenance that constantly locked her out almost every time she input a command. She had been down there for five hours staring at the green screen and would have smashed it with a wrench had Stanley not stopped her and reminded her that it was responsible for the generators in charge of controlling air flow and filtration.

"Get up! You're father's left the Vault!"

"Good for him. Now I don't have to hear his voice." She turned, backing Amata, and pulled up the covers.

"Get up!" Amata was louder and more frantic. She pulled off the covers and turned Rebbecca over. "My father killed Jonas and now his men are after you. He thinks you had something to do with it."

"My father doesn't tell me anything. How the hell could I have something to do with it?" She sat up, more aware. If the Overseer was after her,_ that_ was the biggest problem.

"You mean he didn't tell you?"

Rebbecca looked at her with eyes saying, _Isn't that what the fuck I just said?_

"Sorry. But you need to get out of here and I have a plan." It was then that Rebbecca noticed the bag at Amata's hip. It had a single strap and was slung over her shoulder.

They heard Rebbecca's front door open and Jason ran up to her bedroom door wearing a backpack. "We really need to make an exit!" His eyes settled on Amata. What he wanted to say did not come from his mouth, but from his eyes. Rebbecca realised the look before Amata and shook her head. Amata noticed what he was saying through his glare before he changed his expression.

"I'm sorry!" she burst out in tears. "I didn't know! I couldn't stop my Dad!"

"What happened to you?" Rebbecca decided to ask Jason now since Amata had already figured out what his look meant.

"_Her_ father," he pointed violently at Amata, "sent two of his minions after me. They burst in the room, waking me up in the process, asking me if I knew about the Doctor planing to leave the Vault. Short version: they're not waking up anytime within the next few hours." He looked at Amata. "Was she saying something?"

Rebbecca turned her attention back to the distraught Amata. "Amata!" Amata took her face out of her hands and looked at Rebbecca. "What was your plan?"

"You need... to leave and... follow your father," she got out between sobs.

"No shit," Jason whispered to himself.

Amata sniffed and rubbed her sleeve across her eyes. "You have to get into my father's office. There's a secret tunnel there that leads to the entrance." She removed ten bobby pins and a screw driver and gave them to Rebbecca. "Here, use these. That's how I always get in."

Jason walked into the room and picked up the baseball and bat he let Rebbecca keep after a game when he was seventeen. He held them in his hand and looked at the two other persons in the room.

She removed the bag from her shoulder and opened zip. "I stole this from my father." She removed a 10mm pistol from the bag. "Hopefully you wouldn't have to use it but you should take it just in case."

Rebbecca looked at the gun. _Sorry Amata, you're going to hate me and quite frankly I don't care, you're father is an asshole._ "I'll try not to use it," she lied. Jason looked at her over Amata's shoulder, the underlying tone in her voice audible to him.

"I'll try to meet you at the door. If I'm not there don't wait for me." Amata turned and ran out of the room.

Rebbecca grabbed her standard-issue jumpsuits from the dresser in the corner and took the ten Stimpacks and the Med-X from the first-aid kit on the wall. She stuffed all the items into the bag. The gun, she placed in her pocket, ensuring the safety was on. She knew a bit about guns from her hacking into the Vault's mainframe in her spare time.

She looked at Jason who was already by her front door. The lights in the hallway were dimmer than usual and an alarm was ringing. The Vault was on lockdown. The Overseer had really gone over the edge this time.

They stepped into the hallway and were instantly met with the voice of Officer Kendall. "There they are." He took a single step towards them and was attacked by some Radroaches coming from the hallway to his left. He turned and started smashing them with his police baton. Jason took the opportunity. He threw up the ball that it would hover for a moment in front of him and swung. The ball flew straight at Kendall and hit him in the side of his security helmet. The force of the blow knocked him unconscious.

They ran in the now unconscious man's direction. Jason stopped to smash the remaining Radroaches and finished to hear an agonizing scream. He turned to see Butch leaning forward, his mouth open and his eyes blank. The expression on his face was no doubt caused by the fact that Rebbecca's shin was embedded in his crotch. Rebbecca removed the cause of Butch's agony and he fell over on the ground, clutching between his legs, his eyes white.

"That's for being an asshole all the time!" Rebbecca shouted at the unconscious boy. Had the gravity of the situation at hand not affected Jason the way it did, he would have laughed at Butch's dilemma.

They ran down the hall. The sound of someone being attacked by Radroaches fell on their ears only for a second as they raced, past the cafeteria towards the doctor's office. They heard the sound of an all too familiar flamethrower and turned the corner to see Andy torching Radroaches. They saw Stanley in the office. _He could never stay the fuck out of there,_ Jason thought.

They saw Officer Gomez look at them. "You're glad it was me who found you. The others won't be so forgiving." Rebbecca and Jason looked at each other slightly surprised at Gomez's words. "Just get out of here and I'll pretend I never saw you."

"Uh huh..." Rebbecca eyed Gomez suspiciously.

"Look. I know we've had our little problems before but I really don't want to get involved in this. Officer Mack was out of control. He killed Jonas."

Jason looked at Rebbecca. "Let's just go," he said. They were about to run to the door to the atrium when he stopped. "Wait a sec."

"What?" she asked as he ran into her father's office past Andy and Stanley. He emerged much less than a minute later holding a limited edition Vault-Tec bobblehead. It was the standard image of the Vault-Tec mascot with his blonde hair and smile, wearing the standard Vault-Tec jumpsuit. The mascot held a syringe that would be considered as too large for something of his size. Rebbecca watched as Jason placed the bobblehead in his backpack with care. "What the fuck..." She rolled her eyes.

"I actually like it," he said simply.

They walked through the door to the atrium and instantly saw the Holden twins, Tom and Mary. "... getting out of here, just like the Doc." Tom ran down the hallway on the left which led to the Vault's entrance. Mary shouted after her brother to stop. Gunshots erupted from the corridor and Mary ran down the corridor to her brother. More gunshots came from the hallway followed by silence except for the alarm.

Rebbecca and Jason, unaffected by what had just occurred ran to the entrance of the hallway and stopped at the sides of the wall. Rebbecca pulled the gun out of her bag. "I hope you're a good shot with that thing," Jason said to her on his right. He peeked down the hallway on his left, his head coming slightly into view. The 10mm rounds that hit the wall near his head forced him back into his cover.

He switched positions with Rebbecca. She fired down the hallway without looking. Shouts of pain came from down the hallway but the fire against them continued. The security at the end of the hallway stopped firing.

Some Radroaches crawled down the stairs leading up to the upper level of the atrium. They ignored Jason and Rebbecca who stood still and watched them go down the hallway. Gunfire erupted again and Jason once more took this as his chance. He dashed down the hallway at full speed, bat in hand. By the time the security officers had realised he was there, he was on them. He smashed the bat into the head of the one on the left. He released the bat as his first opponent slumped to the ground and turned to face the other, who was raising his pistol at him. Jason ducked left and pushed the man's hand, ensuring the bullet was diverted into the wall behind him. After the shot fired, he grabbed the officer's weapon hand with the same hand he diverted the gun with and smashed his knee into the man's groin. The officer slumped over on the ground, barely conscious. Jason clasped his hands and hit the man in the back of his head, releasing the man's remaining hold on consciousness.

As he removed the two security helmets from the men, he identified them as Officer O'Brian and Officer Richards, not two of his most disliked people but disliked nonetheless. He checked the door. It was locked. He should have figured as much after Amata had suggested they take the hidden route. He removed the two men's security vests, placed their guns in his backpack, took up his bat and walked back to Rebbecca who had watched the fight in awe.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" she asked as she put on the security helmet Jason gave her.

"A few issues of Pugilism Illustrated I found along with some other martial arts books and practice." He finished pulling the straps on his security vest.

They turned to face the stairs the Radroaches had come down. The door to the stairs was trying to close down but was prevented from doing so by a metal container that had somehow found its way there. They walked under the door and up the stairs, Jason smashing Radroaches as they went along. When they reached the upper catwalk they turned left and ran past someone in their room banging through the glass of their room at them. They continued on, not looking to see who it was.

They went through the Computer room and found one of the Maintenance techs, Floyd Lewis dead on the ground near one of the computers. Security Chief Hannon, suddenly came from the other door into the room and ran at them. Jason sidestepped. Rebbecca and Jason stepped out of the way. Jason swung the bat and connected with the back of Hannon's head; an easy takedown.

They walked through the door the Security Chief had just come through. Rebbecca heard the Overseer's voice and readied the gun. Jason looked at her and shook his head, the priority in his mind at the moment to leave the Vault. They began sneaking past the open door. The clips on Jason's bag rubbed against the wall and made a sound. Officer Mack and the Overseer looked around to see the two of them in the hallway.

Officer Mack ran at them, police baton in hand. Jason stood up and raised his foot and put it in the man's chest. As the man came closer, Jason bent his knee and absorbed the momentum, blocking the blow that would have been delivered to his head with the bat. He pushed back on Officer Mack, forcing him back into the room. Amata ran out of the room screaming as Jason stepped into the room. Officer Mack got back to his feet and approached Jason cautiously, his stance defensive, he was no pushover like the Security Chief.

The Overseer watched the fight in its "Cold War" stage intently, each side measuring each other up. He, himself, was trying to determine when he could catch Jason off-guard. Rebbecca walked into the room and put her pistol next to the Overseer's head. Both Jason and Officer Mack looked around at Rebbecca and the Overseer. Officer Mack took the opportunity to swing at Jason. Jason looked back a few moments too late and caught a blow to the ribs. He grabbed his ribs with his left hand, holding up the bat to defend himself with his right and watched the older man intently, his mind set on not being caught with his guard down a second time. Mack swung at Jason. Jason blocked the swing with the bat and rammed Officer Mack with his shoulder, opening up his defense. As Mack stumbled back with his arms opened, Jason kicked straight forward into his stomach, knocking him into the next room on his back. Jason stepped forward quickly, still holding the bat in his right hand and swung down on Officer Mack's stomach, knocking the rest of the wind out of him and breaking a few ribs in the process. The downed man did not move.

Jason, satisfied with his victory, walked back into the first room where Rebbecca was still pointing the gun at Almodovar's head. Rebbecca's eyes screamed with murderous intent. Jason knew there were no words he could use to remove such a look from her eyes, even if he wanted to remove the look at the moment. Only the deed in its completed stage could remove that look. He walked into the hallway and leaned the bat against the wall. The right pocket of his bag contained some Stimpacks he had grabbed from his room. He removed one and jabbed it into his ribs.

"Are you going to shoot me young lady?" the Overseer asked Rebbecca without turning his head to look at her. "If you give yourself up now, I promise you will not be harmed."

Rebbecca laughed. "Bullshit," she said softly. "You're such a liar. I never liked the look in your eyes. Yours were always the worst of all. I could always see through your bullshit because of your eyes. You, Mr. Almodovar, have been a pain in my ass from the time I could understand what was happening around me. I'll be glad to remove you from existence."

"You speak very bold words Miss Thorne. I should never have let Amata become friends with you."

"You're probably right."

Jason leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed. He was surprised he had the patience to wait for Rebbecca to finish this business, especially since he wanted to be out of here quickly. He had probably knocked out most, if not all, of the guards but he still could not wait to leave. A gunshot went off in the room. Amata screamed in a nearby room. The shot was unlike the few others he had heard within the last few minutes. It resonated throughout the Vault, vibrating every screw, nut and bolt within the metal walls. The sense of sadness that came with death did not trouble him, nor did the sense of guilt that could have come with him not doing anything to prevent it. All that he had was a sense of longing; longing that he had pulled the trigger himself.

Rebbecca walked out of the room. She walked up to Jason, her eyes on the ground, her grip on the gun loose. "Was it liberating?" he asked her.

She looked at him and took a deep breath. Her grip on the gun tightened again. "Yes. Very. It felt... powerful."

"That's good. May we depart then?" He motioned in the direction of the Overseer's office. Rebbecca nodded. They walked to the end of the hall and turned right. Jonas' dead body lay on the floor. Rebbecca smiled as she realised that the smile on his face was gone. She stepped over his body and went to the door to the Overseer's office. She crouched by the door and started to pick the lock.

Jason noticed the holotape protruding from Jonas' lab coat. He removed it and held it up. A piece of paper was stuck to it marked "Rebbecca". He looked at Rebbecca who had broken two bobby pins already attempting to pick the lock. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Let me do that," he said to her. "Here. It's for you." He handed her the holotape.

Rebbecca took the holotape from Jason and walked a few feet away. She placed the tape in her Pip-Boy and listened to it. _"Rebbecca. I know we haven't really gotten along but I decided to leave this for you. I've decided to leave the Vault. I... can't take you with me. I don't want you to leave the Vault. You'll be safe there." _

_Jonas' voice chimed in,"Doc. Let's hurry."_

_"Bye. I love you," her father finished. _

She removed the holotape and dropped it on the ground, smashing it with her foot the instant it hit the floor. "Safe my ass."

Jason turned the screwdriver when he was sure he got the last pin moved on the door and it opened. He walked into the room and Rebbecca stepped in behind him. She ran past him to the Overseer's terminal and began to hack it, happy she finally had access to it. The Overseer's terminal was not hooked up to the mainframe and since she had never been allowed to come in and check his computer, she had never been able to get into it.

Jason walked over to the lockers on the wall and opened them. He removed a couple of boxes on 10mm bullets and the empty clips to place them in from the locker and placed them in his backpack. He found a piece of paper marked Terminal Password on it and removed it. He flipped it and saw "Amata" on the other side. He turned to give it to Rebbecca but the Overseer's desk and chair began moving so he assumed she had hacked it.

"Hey come here." She pointed to the screen. "Look at this."

Jason looked over her shoulder at what she was pointing at. At the top of the screen was the title, "Reconnaissance Report".

He quickly read through the file. It told of the fact that ventures had previously been made outside of the Vault. Apparently, there was no need to use any radiation gear while journeying beyond the confines of the Vault. The report also told of the existence of civilization outside. A town called Megaton was nearby the Vault's entrance. Jason looked at the name questioningly. The word "megaton" was associated with explosives. The last thing of extreme importance that Jason noted from the file was that the currency used outside was old bottle caps.

"The Vault's been opened before," Rebbecca said. "They made us fucking believe that it was hell out there."

"Probably is. But it's more than likely going to be better than living in this underground prison." He looked at Rebbecca and then back at the stairs leading down to the tunnel. "Can we leave? I'd like to get out of here."

Rebbecca nodded. She downloaded the information to her Pip-Boy and ran down the stairs. Jason followed suit. When they walked through the door at the end of the very short tunnel they came into another tunnel. They ran forward and followed the tunnel left, Jason stepping on a Radroach as they ran. They came to a room that looked empty, save for a single switch on the far wall. Rebbecca pressed the switch and a small portion of the wall descended into the floor to form a step.

They stepped through the door and into the Vault entrance. They had made it. After so long of this wretched place they were so close to leaving. Rebbecca ran around to the door switch, a small console on a platform to the left of stairs coming from the door. She pulled on the lever and activated the door. Another alarm started blaring. A large metal hand in the roof moved forward from its stationary position into the door. A few clicks were heard as it locked into the door. The door slid back, scraping the ground as it did so.

Amata ran into the room crying as she did so. "Oh my God you killed him!" she screamed.

"Yes I did," Rebbecca admitted to Amata's face. "The man was a liar and I hated him."

"You didn't have to kill him!" Her voice was loud enough to rival the sound of the door rolling to the side to expose the exit.

Jason looked at the two young women. "My patience is wearing thin! Let's go now!"

There was banging on the door to the standard entrance to the Vault door. Shouts of guards could be heard behind the door. "Leave now!" Amata cried. "Leave before I change my mind!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Rebbecca said.

Jason and Rebbecca ran through the Vault door as the guards finally got the door to them open. They stopped as they saw the open Vault door and the persons they were after running up the tunnel past its boundary. Amata screamed after Rebbecca, "I hope you never have to know what it's like to see your father die like that!"

Jason and Rebbecca looked back, hearing the sound of the door closing. They watched as the big cog-like door with the numbers "101" closed shut. They opened the wooden door at the end of the tunnel and stepped into the blinding light.

* * *

**This chapter gave me trouble to write simply because of how linear it is on the game. Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Even though none of it is in this chapter I'm going to say it early: Just because the author (I) write something in this story does not mean I support this kind of behaviour. I mean hey I'm writing about evil characters here and the Wasteland is full of some messed up people, who's to say the Vault can't be too.

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
The light eventually dimmed and what stood before them eventually came into view. The large wasteland spread out before them like a painted picture. Trees dotted the landscape far into the distance along with various structures that survived the war. Despite the sun being up, there was a gloominess hanging over the land. The sign on the edge of the cliff told the truth. "Scenic Overlook".

Rebbecca saw it first. The large heap of metal off to the left, which in her opinion ruined the view. She made the thought public and Jason looked at her.

"So you actually like the view?" Jason said slightly amused by the fact.

"No. That just ruins the view." She motioned to the large heap in the distance.

Jason pinched his nose bridge and tilted his head back, muttering something.

"What was that?" she asked him.

Jason exhaled. "Nothing." He looked at the heap of metal. "However, I do assume that's the place called Megaton. So we may have no choice _but_ to go there."

Jason looked up at the sky. _Nothing like what the old pictures showed._ The sky held a lighter hue of the same brown colour that the desert before them had. He looked down below them, closer to the cliff they stood on. An old town of burnt out wooden houses, once shelter to the residents of Washington, stood at the bottom of the cliff.

A thought struck Rebbecca. "How the fuck am I supposed to find my Father in all of this?"

"You actually want to find him? I thought we _wanted_ to leave the Vault."

"Yeah but without all _that shit_," she pointed over her shoulder at the wooden door with her thumb, "I did not really want to get shot at when I was looking to fucking leave. I wanna slap the shit outta him for leaving me to this shit and not taking me with him."

Jason was about to comment, when his Pip-Boy 3000 wrist computer beeped. Rebbecca's followed suit soon after and text appeared on the screen.

"The file containing the map of Washington has just been activated. Topography of the area of Washington has been added under the 'Data' tab of your Pip-Boy. This file has been activated because your Pip-Boy has detected your exit of your Vault. Due to the prediction of a change of the lay of the land in the aftermath of the war, no locations are shown on your map. The location of the Vault which you have exited has been marked on your map. Thank you for reserving a spot in one of our Vault-Tec Vaults. We hope you've enjoyed our accommodations. Please have a nice day."

The text disappeared after a few seconds and the image of the Vault-Tec mascot reappeared displaying various statistics about their health and body.

"Shit..." Rebbecca drew out the word. "I didn't know that file was there and I was trying to dig out what I could from this thing from the time I got it." Jason remained quiet. "Don't tell me you're done talking for the day."

Jason turned his head and looked at her. "For now maybe."

"Dammit. What the fuck." Jason's silent habit had begun to get to Rebbecca. There were random times in a day when he would just go quiet and not say a thing. Sometimes for hours. Rebbecca had eventually realised that it was related to how much he said in a certain space of time so to get the most out of him she had to have a conversation in which he spoke with short sentences which was quite a hard thing to get Jason to do.

Jason removed the two pistols from his backpack and checked the clips. He used the bullets from one and filled the other. There were eleven rounds in the clip and the one which was in the chamber brought the total to twelve. He placed the gun in his right pocket with the handle easily in reach and placed the bat on his back wedged between his backpack and his back. He motioned to the path going down to the road below. Rebbecca walked ahead and Jason followed behind her.

They followed the road to the old town. A large rusted sign on the right stated the town's name. "Springvale". Rebbecca looked at her Pip-Boy and started fiddling with it as Jason walked a little further ahead. He saw a blue mailbox to the left and looked at it. "Hmmm. That's a mailbox." He pulled down the flap and took a casual look inside it. He saw some items inside. "What the...?" He reached down inside and produced a frag grenade. When he removed the other items, it add up to a total of three frag grenades, a strange syringe and an inhaler. He looked at the syringe carefully. He remembered seeing a drug that was taken like this in a book he read. It was called Psycho. The drug had some highly hallucinogenic properties. The drug would make u see pixies when you were looking down the barrel of a shotgun if you had taken enough. At least that's what he read. The inhaler though was something he had never seen in any of the Vault's archives, which generally meant it had to be something new.

Rebbecca ran over to him. "I figured it out. You gotta select data and then choose the location and input the name. It's that..." She paused as she saw the grenades in his hands. "Where'd you get those?" He motioned to the mailbox. "People keep grenades in those?"

"It's called a _mail_box for a reason but I guess people don't really need them for the reason they used to."

She eyed the grenades with a twinkle in her eye. "Can I have them?"

He held out his hands with the grenades in them to her. "You might do better with them than me anyway."

Rebbecca removed the first grenade from his hands and placed it in her satchel. Rebbecca sighed. "You're not talking about that explosion again are you?"

"No-one ever found out it was you."

She took the other two grenades. "Except for you."

"Perception is an amazing thing," he said with a false pride. "You managed to cover it up nicely though."

"The timer was so I would have an alibi."

"You blew that door open when we were what... eleven? You really wanted to see the hydroponics section for some reason didn't you? I never asked where you procured the explosives."

"Security never used it. I broke into the storehouse. I'm lucky they had a terminal if not I wouldn't have made it. I have a weakness when it comes to regular locks."

"I noticed." He placed the two drugs in his backpack while remembering Rebbecca's two broken bobby pins before he took over picking the lock. "May we continue?"

They walked through the old town and both pulled their guns when they came across a floating chrome sphere. They heard a rendition of Yankee Doodle coming from the round robot. Their Pip-Boy's beeped. "New radio station discovered", the text on the screen said.

"You've got to be fucking kidding," Rebbecca said when it turned out to be the same thing the robot was playing. They cautiously walked past the robot as Rebbecca turned off the station.

They walked up to a turn in the road. A rusted piece of metal stood as a sign marked "Megaton". An arrow next to it pointed in the direction of the scrap heap to their right, over the hill. Jason looked at the old gas station the sign was next to and saw an old Nuka-Cola machine. He walked up to it and kicked it and two Nuka-Colas dropped down. He removed them and put them in his backpack.

Rebbecca was standing looking at the scrap heap just behind the incline and sighed. "I really don't want to go into that ugly thing."

"No choice," Jason said walking up next to her.

"We could always go the other way."

"And how long do you think we would last?"

Rebbecca sighed. "Okay. Let's go."

They walked up over the incline and saw a small battle going on between some people with what appeared to be a two-headed cow and some other persons in some makeshift armour. They stood behind a rock and watched the small battle ensue. As they watched one of the ones in armour get their head blown off they heard a noise behind them. They looked around and saw three of the armoured people brandishing revolvers at them. Jason and Rebbecca quickly rolled out of the way. Jason was the first to draw. "Significant threat detected. Activating V.A.T.S."

"What?" Jason said as time seemed to slow down for him.

"User has never before used the V.A.T.S. interface. Engaging targets."

Jason's hand moved automatically and he shot two of the men in the face while the last shot hit the third in the shoulder. The man reached for his shoulder as time for Jason returned to a regular pace. He breathed deep, feeling adrenaline thin out from his blood stream, and looked at the man who had dropped his revolver who now aimed a sawed-off shotgun at Jason. _Where the fuck did that come from?_

Jason quickly shot at him. Five shots. Three in the torso and two in the head. He looked around and saw Rebbecca struggling with a woman wearing a similar armour to the men. Another sawed-off shotgun and Rebbecca's pistol lay on the ground next to them. The woman pushed a knife closer and closer to Rebbecca's neck, overpowering Rebbecca's smaller frame. Jason grabbed the sawed-off shotgun from the ground and put it on the woman's elbow before firing sending the woman's forearm three feet away, the knife still in hand. The blood sprayed on all parties involved and the two women fell away from each other, one writhing in pain.

The woman looked up at Jason screaming. "Fuck you!"

Jason shrugged at her comment and smiled. "I don't think you're in a position to say stuff like that considering you're the one who's fucked." The woman tried to spit on him and was met with the second shell of the shotgun.

Rebbecca stood up and used her sleeve to wipe blood off her face while Jason stood over the woman's headless corpse. "What took you so damn long?"

"Forgive me for killing the three guys we saw first," he said calmly. "What's VATS?"

"What?"

"V.A.T.S. My Pip-Boy activated something where time seemed to slow down. It was quite a rush so I can tell it involves adrenaline. A lot of adrenaline."

Rebbecca looked at her Pip-Boy. The little computer seemed to be full of surprises today. She fiddled around with it again as Jason looked at his. "Welcome to the V.A.T.S. user interface. The Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System, or V.A.T.S., has activated due to the Pip-Boy analysing messages sent from the brain throughout the body and detecting a threat. V.A.T.S significantly increases the body's adrenaline production in a second and enhances the users senses making them more effective in combat. The V.A.T.S. safety system automatically activates after approximately ten to fifteen seconds of activating V.A.T.S. thus shutting it down. V.A.T.S. can then not be activated for a set period of time, usually about one to two minutes. V.A.T.S. can be activated remotely by simply thinking of its activation because of your Pip-Boy's integration with your nervous system. V.A.T.S can also be deactivated manually before the safety system activates. This can be done using the same method used to activate V.A.T.S. However this activation method can be changed by changing the V.A.T.S. settings. The safety system cannot and should not be deactivated due to the fact that prolonged use of V.A.T.S. can wear down the body's natural senses."

After Jason finished reading the message aloud Rebbecca tried to activate hers. She quickly deactivated it after about five seconds and fell forward, the adrenaline thinning out amazingly quickly. Jason caught her and looked at her. "Like a bitch, huh?"

"Yeah...," she said out of breath from the adrenaline.

Jason released Rebbecca and picked up the knife the woman had been trying to attack her with and felt it in his hand. The blade seemed sharp and it was light to Jason's liking. He removed the sheath from the woman's waist and put it on, holstering the knife on his left thigh. He removed a small jingling leathery pouch from the woman's waist and looked in it. It was filled with bottle caps, supposedly the currency outside the Vault.

He looked at Rebbecca, who was standing looking at her Pip-Boy and with her gun in her hand. "Stop standing around and search them." He tilted his head in the direction of the other three men he had taken out while removing another small sack with a box of 12 gauge shotgun rounds in it. Nothing else turned up on the woman's person so he walked over to help Rebbecca.

"I never thought you as one for stealing."

"This will probably be one of the most blunt things you will ever hear me say: they're dead so they won't need them. Besides you'd be wrong if you thought that. Butch used to have two switchblades when he was about ten. I stole one and pickpocketed the second one at your birthday party. How else you think your Dad got the spring for your BB Gun?"

"He told me Butch 'misplaced' it."

"He kinda did. He figured Butch's switchblade might have had one so that was the first one I stole for him. The second time around I grabbed it from Butch's pocket before you showed up for your party. Idiot didn't even feel his pocket get lighter." Jason paused for a minute. "I wonder if he's awake?"

"Why would you wonder that?"

"It's your fault he was unconscious when we left," Jason responded removing some .32 caliber rounds from a one of the men's belts.

"Oh yeah...," she chuckled. "That was fun."

"I'm sure it was."

"Would you like to find out?"

"No thank you," he said replacing the expended shells in the shotgun with new ones.

Jason checked the three .32 caliber revolvers the men had. "Pea-shooters" they were termed by some of the records in the Vault. "Nothing compared to a good .44 or .50", was one of the comments he had read.

Rebbecca stood up with her own small bag of caps. "Think this'll buy anything?"

"And I'm supposed to know the answer to that question... how?"

Rebbecca sighed. They turned and began walking to the entrance of the scrap heap known as Megaton and Rebbecca looked at him. "Why would they name a place a measurement they usually ended up using for bombs?"

"I hope it's not for the reason I think but if it is," he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "you might be able to clear up the view."

Rebbecca considered the thought and found herself amused.

The large entrance looked like two of the wings from the planes described in the Vault archives crossed over to from a gate attached to a turbine. A Protectron class Robot stood guarding the entrance. The man with the strange two-headed cow had walked off into the distance without a thought. He and the other person with him had taken the belongings of the persons who attacked them and left.

The Protectron with its shape of a light bulb on legs with two arms said something in a robotic voice. "Welcome to Megaton. Friendliest town around."

Rebbecca looked up and saw the sniper perched above the large gate. "And this asshole couldn't help us?"

"I'm opening the door," he shouted down at them and not hearing Rebbecca's comment. "Don't cause any trouble in here."

"Okay," Jason answered back up before Rebbecca could say something. He shook his head at her knowing what she was thinking. Rebbecca grumbled something under her breath.

The large turbine at the top started whirring and the large gate started grinding open. As they stepped through the gate, they did not hear the robot's next comment because of the metallic grinding. "Don't worry the bomb is perfectly safe, we promise."

* * *

**Author's notes: **Yes I write notes and the top and bottom. First the usual: Please review. Now, to business, this chapter would have been considerably longer if I did not cut it off where I did. Just figured people would like to know that random insignificant fact. Hope you enjoyed it so far cause hell's eventually going to break loose as is most likely expected. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes:** I decided to put some important things here. First off it should be noted that I use the term psychopath loosely in relevance to its psycological and full meaning. Secondly, many elements, including more weapons and the effects of radiation poisoning will be added. It should be noted that I tweaked the radiation stuff a tiny bit, mainly a combination of the game's and real world effects and conditions. I'll try to be as original as possible with some of the dialogue. This story will also not be covering the Fallout 3 DLC. I think I covered everything... for now. Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jason pushed on one of the large metallic double doors that made up the second gate of Megaton. The door opened surprisingly easily, creaking as it did.

The first thing that Rebbecca and Jason noticed was the fact that there was a steep decline the instant you walked through the door which had stone steps for better footing. The second thing that Rebbecca and Jason noticed was the fact that at the lowest point of the entire town, which was just down the incline sat an unexploded nuclear warhead.

Jason rubbed his nose bridge in slight disbelief while Rebbecca wondered if she could tamper with it. A man walked up to them in an old brown duster, a brown hat as if from a pre-war cowboy show and the black boots to match. Rebbecca looked at the man's outfit. _Is brown the theme around here?_

"Well looky here. More newcomers," he said to them in a deep voice. The man's beard was long and a little white with age. Jason guessed him to be in his mid to late forties. The old Chinese Kalashnikov knock-off on his back definitely made him look more menacing than the beard. "You must be from that Vault 101."

"What gave it away? The jumpsuit or the 101 on it?" Rebbecca said sarcastically putting her hand in her hip. Jason remained quiet, the sight of the bomb having turned his mind off of talking for the moment.

"You should be careful. A mouth like that could get you in trouble."

"Oh don't worry about me. You should be worrying about that bomb blowing this shithole off the face of the Earth."

"That bomb's been here since the war and it hasn't gone off yet so I doubt it'll go off soon and I don't like you disrespecting my town. It may not be much but it's home."

"Uh huh..."

"What's wrong with your friend here. He the quiet type?"

Jason looked around at him. "Sorry. I was thinking about something." He looked at the man who was probably about an inch taller than him unless his head filled up that tall hat. Jason put on a smile. "Please. Forgive my friend's ill manners. My name's Jason and you are?"

"Lucas Simms, town Sheriff and Mayor too when the need arises. Your friend could learn a lesson from you."

"Perhaps but that would require quite a change in character and that's too much for me." Rebbecca noticed how he changed his speech and the lightness of his voice.

"Well just be careful. She acts like that around the wrong people and it could get you killed."

"Gotcha Sheriff." He looked away for a second and looked back. "Sheriff. You said '_more_ newcomers'. Did you see another person who came from the Vault? We're looking for him."

"Matter of fact I did," Simms said, cautiously lowering his guard. "I did see a guy come through here early last night. Now that I think about it he looked kinda like her," he said motioning to Rebbecca who was standing looking down at the crater now uninterested in their conversation.

"Yeah, that's the guy we're looking for. He still here?"

"Probably not. If not I would've seen him since I had to go up to Moriarty's and that's most likely where he would've stayed."

"Oh okay." Jason rubbed the back of his head in a pondering manner with a slightly disappointed smile on his face. "If he went to this Moriarty's place could you point me in that direction? We need to ask around and see if he talked to anyone so we could find out where he went."

"Sure thing." The Sheriff turned and pointed to a building at the back of the crater. "Moriarty's bar is at the back up there. Use the walkways to get up there."

"Okay. Thanks Sheriff."

"One more thing. Do. Not. Trust. Moriarty." He pronounced every word. "The man can't be trusted. The only reason people go up there is because he's the only person you can buy drinks from and because he's got Nova up there."

Jason turned and took a step and felt the weight of his backpack. "Sheriff? One last thing."

"Yeah?"

"You know where I can find a place to trade some stuff?"

"Check Craterside Supplies. You can guess where that is. Just go up the walkway at the bottom there and you'll find it. Be careful around that one Moira she's a little..." He raised his hand and tapped his temple with his index finger.

"Crazy?"

"Yeah."

"Gotcha. Seeya around Sheriff."

Jason walked down the incline, passing a burst pip releasing water like there was no tomorrow. Rebbecca stood looking at the strange two-headed cow at the bottom of the incline. "They're called Brahmin. He told me so." She tilted her head to the man sitting down near the large red mammal.

"Okay." He looked at the building the Brahmin was standing in front of. "Clinic" was the only sign it had marked on it. The building had some tattered pre-war medical posters tacked onto the front and on the door. He was slightly inclined to go inside but decided not to; he could save that for later. He pulled on her arm slightly to let her know he was walking. "We need to go to Moriarty's bar."

"What? Why?" she said walking next to him up the walkway which led over the roof of the clinic.

"Your Dad probably stayed there." As they got to the edge of the roof they proceeded up the incline formed by another walkway.

Rebbecca looked over the railing when she heard a man start shouting below. She saw a man in a white shirt start talking about something called "Atom". She tried to ignore him and followed Jason who was either oblivious to the man's rambling or pretended not to hear. She selected the second option in her mind as the more likely one and walked behind Jason.

She continued to hear the man's ramblings as they reached a landing and eventually understood what the man was saying. Rebbecca tapped Jason who had stopped and looked at the building to their right as they stood on the landing. "Craterside Supplies". Jason looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"That fool down there wants the bomb to explode."

"So I heard." He turned and pointed over to an elevated building on the left marked with "Moriarty's Saloon and Bar" marked on it. "The place is over there," he said. "Go check it out and try not to get in trouble. I'll come over in a bit. I wanna check out in here." he turned back to Craterside Supplies.

Rebbecca put her hand in her hip. "What do you mean 'try not to get in trouble'?"

"I mean take the Sheriff's fucking advice and be careful what comes out of your damn mouth." He had turned back to her and loomed over her. He knew she was not intimidated by his stance but he knew that she understood that he was serious.

She puffed and turned and walked away. Jason called to her. "One more thing." She turned to him, not saying a word. "The Sheriff said Moriarty is not to be trusted so I'm thinking you should be careful what he says to you as well."

"Uh huh." Rebbecca turned and continued walking. She walked off of one of the sheets of metal and onto the side of the crater and turned left back onto another metal sheet. _Jason must honestly think I'm stupid or something._ She walked past, what appeared to be, a bathroom and through a strange arc with small holes in it. The instant she came from beneath the arc she was in front of Moriarty's Saloon.

The place was made of the same pieces of metal as the rest of the dump of a town. The sign was simply capital letters painted straight onto the outer wall high above the door. How some one would take the time to go up there and paint it on Rebbecca could not guess.

She walked inside. The smell of alcohol, cigarette smoke, sweat and puke hit her full force in the face. She had never smelled the combination before. She had not eaten for a while but still got the unnerving urge to throw up. She swallowed hard. The patrons in the bar looked at her for a moment and went back to whatever they were doing, mainly drinking.

A thinly dressed woman stood against a wall to another room smoking a cigarette and eyed her a bit. Two more pairs of eyes had continued to look at her but Rebbecca did not notice the strange man wearing a suit in the corner to the right of the bar counter or the blond-haired man in the back playing cards with his boisterous friends.

Even though she was not in a rush to find her father she could not help but wonder if he really spent time in a place like this. She walked up to the counter and took a seat on one of the stools. A man on the perpendicular counter looked at her. He had one of the Kalashnikov knock-offs on his back and was wearing some sort of armour. He was clearly drunk and was very muscular.

Rebbecca rested her head in her arms on the counter. She felt rather miserable, not like that was anything new to her. A new smell hit her in the face. A smell that was worse than the others. She looked at the bartender who was backing her wiping off a glass.

He turned around and faced her and she was instantly sure that the smell was coming from him. The man looked like one of those zombie things she had seen in the old movies in the Vault Archives. He probably was one. The smell of his rotting flesh brought up whatever it was in Rebbecca's stomach and she threw up on the ground next to her.

"Guess you've never seen a Ghoul before, huh smoothskin," the raspy voice made Rebbecca's skin crawl.

"You can bet your ass on it," she said wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her jumpsuit. A couple of people had seen her throw up and were looking at her. "What the fuck is a Ghoul and why do you look and smell like you died two hundred years ago?"

The thing before her was definitely not human and she definitely did not like it.

"Well not everyone got to get into a nice cushy Vault when the bombs fell. Some of us got a full on blast of heat and radiation. The result is what you see here. Near as I can tell we age slower than smoothskins... much slower, to the point where there are still a few Ghouls who were around before the war."

"Uh huh...," Rebbecca took a half-interest in the matter.

"Most smoothskins call us zombies."

"I can see why." Rebbecca was trying to learn from Jason and tried to avoid saying anything that could offend him since she needed information from him. She tried to take a neutral stance since anything else would involve her wanting to shoot him in the face and set him on fire to be rid of his hideous look.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What'll it be?"

"Well I'm looking for a middle-aged guy that would've come in here last night. Looks kinda like me. You seen him?"

"I think I saw a guy like that but he didn't stay long. Chances are Moriarty would have spoken to him, but be careful around him."

"Yeah I've heard. Can I get a whiskey please?"

"You got the caps?"

"Yeah."

"Then you can get a whiskey." He placed a bottle with the alcoholic drink in it on the counter. "Ten caps."

She counted out the ten caps and put it on the counter, grabbing the bottle as she pulled her hand back. She popped open the bottle and was prepared to drink some of the poison when the blond man who had been playing cards in the back walked over.

"I don't pay you to talk to customers, I pay you to sell them booze," he directed at the Ghoul in a thick Irish accent. A slap to the back of the Ghoul's head followed. The Ghoul turned and walked away into a room behind the bar. He turned to Rebbecca. "Colin Moriarty's the name. You new in town sweetheart?"

"Don't call me sweetheart asswipe." She drank some of the whiskey and instantly saw the Pip-Boy's screen change. The digital Geiger counter came up on-screen. "0.1 Radiation count. 0.0 Rads per second." She had not expected it but it did not come as a complete surprise since she was in a Wasteland which had been ravaged by nuclear war.

"Be careful sweetheart. Words like that could get you killed out here."

"Whatever. I'm looking for my Dad. He came out of the Vault on the hill last night. Some one told me he might've stayed here. You know where he is?"

Moriarty looked at her carefully. "Oh my gosh. It _is_ you. The wee baby all grown up. I remember when you and your Dad step foot in my saloon. You were quite the nuisance, making all that noise."

"What? I was born in that hole I couldn't have been here. You're bullshitting me Moriarty."

Moriarty laughed. "I heard of that brainwashing they do in those Vaults. 'We were born in the Vault we die in the Vault', isn't that right?"

"You seem to know quite a bit Moriarty but I still don't believe I was out here."

"It was you, your Dad and his Brotherhood of Steel friend who stayed here. Your Dad said he was going to try to get into the Vault. Didn't see him after that. I didn't think he'd actually go through with it. No-one's ever gotten into one of those Vaults."

"Right... Whatever. Since you seem to know him did you see him?"

"Oh I saw him. Come and go he did. Dangerous thing to be wandering the Wasteland at night. Wouldn't be surprised if he's already dead."

Rebbecca was unaffected by the remark and finished the whiskey. The radiation count finished at 0.2. "Just tell me where the fuck he went."

"Okay kid. Here's the deal. What you're asking for is information, quite the commodity in the Wastes, so how about you give me a hundred caps and I tell you where your Dad went."

"A hundred!? I don't have a hundred caps!" Some of the patrons looked around to see what the shouting was about.

Tough luck kid. You won't get far in the Wastes without caps." Moriarty smiled, hoping she would take the bait.

"I don't even know why the fuck I want to find him so bad, he just causes a shitload of trouble." Rebbecca sighed. "Is there anything else I can do to get the information?"

Moriarty covered his big smile with a smaller one. "Well Jericho over there tells me he's caught quite an interest in you, and I can see why." Moriarty's eyes dropped down to her chest. "How about you fuck him, get the caps and pay me with 'em."

"Who's Jericho?"

Moriarty motioned to the man who had been looking at her with the Chinese imitation rifle. He was definitely not her type. "Nope Moriarty. He isn't my type."

"Sorry sweetheart." Moriarty grabbed her hand. "Jericho's a man who likes to get what he wants and he often has the caps to get some of those things. He offered me a hundred and fifty for you and I think you're worth it."

Rebbecca threw the empty bottle into Moriarty's face and got up, stepping away from the counter. Moriarty recovered quickly and jumped over the counter at her. The other people in the bar seemed undisturbed by the scene. Moriarty grabbed her hand again and she tried to kick him in the crotch but missed when he sidestepped.

She tried to pull her gun only to get it knocked out of her hand. A woman sitting at the table near the door got up and ran outside. Jericho walked up to Moriarty and Rebbecca.

"A girl with a bit of fight. Hmph." Even in the boozed up bar, Rebbecca could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Should be good for an old raider like you," Moriarrty said to him, holding tightly onto Rebbecca's hand.

"So Moriarty? A hundred and fifty?"

"Up front."

Nova stood in the corner watching the occurrence. Jericho had told her before that he had really liked her. She had responded by telling him she couldn't since Moriarty would probably kill her. She hoped it was the liquor that had him in his current state but still chose not to intervene out of fear of Moriarty's wrath. Moriarty was being his usual self, a sucker for caps, however he usually lured people in instead of being direct, and she should know. Fucking bastard.

Rebbecca watched as Jericho pulled a small bag from his hip and began counting out the caps in tens. Rebbecca used the opportunity while Moriarty was watching the caps to use her free hand one more time and pulled a grenade from her bag.

"Let me the fuck go!" she screamed the instant Jason burst through the door.

* * *

Jason watched Rebbecca walk away. The fact that he was going to have to really save her ass hung over his head like an imminent threat. He could always leave her for dead but then that would be the _one_ thing he would ever do that he might actually regret.

He turned and walked into the establishment so appropriately named "Craterside Supplies". The instant he walked in there his eyes settled on the man leaning against the wall near a doorway to another room. He sized up the man in a second and noticed the Chinese knock off of a rifle on his back. _Is there anyone with the real fucking thing around here? _he thought.

His eyes then settled on the woman sweeping the floor, who looked up at him. "Hi," she said in an annoyingly cheery high pitched voice. Jason instantly felt like he might need to take some painkillers by the time he finished speaking with her. "Welcome to Craterside Supplies. I'm Moira Brown. I haven't seen you around before..." She paused and looked at his outfit. "Hey. You came from that Vault up on the cliff."

"Hi. Yeah I did," he said turning on a calm half-smile. No need to act too happy with her. His eyes scanned the shop and came to rest in an old headless mannequin wearing a standard issue Vault-Tec suit. What interested him the most about this mannequin however, was the fact that at the angle it was turned he could see the numbers "10" on the back, enough to convince him that it came from where he thought. The most noticeable feature however was its modifications. It was a bit more armoured, had a hip holster for a pistol and had a belt across its chest for holding bullets.

Moira noticed him looking at the Vault Suit. "That's the Armoured Vault Suit. I made all of those modifications for a girl that came out of the same Vault on the cliff about ten or so years ago."

Jason thought back. He had no memory of such an incident. "Really now. You know what happened to her?"

"Nope. Haven't seen her since she gave me back the suit as thanks for helping her."

"I see." Jason decided not to pursue the matter further, the woman was most likely dead. "I heard you were the person to come to trade," he said.

"That's right. Any junk or thingy you want I most likely have it."

"Weapons?"

"Over here." She walked over to a gun cabinet on the wall and unlocked it. "Here. I've got a lot of things that the traders bring in.

Jason looked inside, she had a bit of variety. She had quite a few of the regular 10mm pistols in the cabinet. A .44 magnum revolver lay at the bottom. A few bolt action rifles leaned against the back wall. Two US Enfields and a Springfield. A small variety of about seven assault rifles were leaned up next to the bolt action rifles, including two original AK-47s. The assault rifle that interested him the most however was the G36, leaning in the corner. It could definitely use some cleaning and most likely some extra parts. He knew that at the moment he probably would not be able to afford it.

He removed his backpack and reached inside, producing the second pistol he had obtained from the Vault. "How much for this?"

Moira took it and looked it over. "Mmmm... I'd say about a hundred caps."

Jason looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I may be new to the currency out here Miss Brown, but I think that would be worth more considering it came straight from a Vault. That thing is in prime condition. A hundred and fifty."

Moira tilted her head left and right, considering it. "Deal."

Moira pulled a small bag from behind her counter and counted out the caps. She handed Jason the small bag with the set of caps and placed her newly acquired pistol in the gun cabinet.

Jason felt the bat on his back. "This too, if you'd take it." He removed the bat from its position and gave it to her. She added eight more caps to his payment.

Jason looked at the Armoured Vault Suit again. "I think I may know someone who can fit into that."

"Really. That's good. Maybe you can get it for her. She'd probably really like it You can never be too careful in the Wastes."

"We'll see." He turned to walk through the door. "I'll come back in a bit," he said to Moira, turning the knob on the door.

"By the way, I'm working on a book, The Wasteland Survival Guide and I could use an assistant." Moira's high pitch voice stated behind him.

"What kind of assistant?" Jason asked, intrigued by the offer. His hand still remained on the knob."

"An assistant to test my theories. I like to do a lot of experiments and researching but I can't get some of my theories put into practice." Despite her happiness in all things she said, Jason could detect the determination in her voice.

"Can't you do it yourself?" he said in a simple way so as not to seem rude. He removed his hand from the door and turned back to her.

"Well I probably won't be able to survive long in the Wastes, so I'm looking for someone to help me out."

Jason eyed her a bit. The reason she probably would not be able to survive was most likely due to the fact that most people would shoot her after a prolonged period of hearing her voice. "What kinds of experiments?"

"Well the first chapter involves traversing minefields and explosives, searching for food and medicine and how to deal with radiation sickness."

He could see why she would not do it herself. The possibility of death hung over all of the possibilities if the animals of the Wastes happened to be as strange as the humans. Searching for food and medicine sounded like the safest option, however being safe seemed to involve carrying around a couple guns out here.

"Okay," she said as if she'd just had one of the best moments of her life. "If you could help me out, that'd be great."

"Okay. I should be coming back soon," Jason said opening the door.

He walked back outside onto the rusty brown platform. He walked up to Moriarty's Saloon, hoping in his mind that Rebbecca had managed to keep herself out of trouble. The inevitable threat still hung over his head, taunting him. He followed the path he believed she had taken, onto the side of the crater and then across the landing, past a bathroom and through a strange arc with windows.

He looked up at the letters painted onto the corrugated steel. _Who in their right mind would've climbed up there to do that?_

A woman ran out of the building and looked at him. She looked him up and down with a worried look on her face. "Are you with that girl om the Vault?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She's in trouble with Moriarty!"

"Son of a bitch!" The threat had been right, it taunted him more as he rested his hand on the doorknob.

He pulled the sawed-off shotgun from his left pocket and switched it to his right hand. He placed his shoulder on the door and and rammed it to see Rebbecca with a grenade in one of her hands and her other hand being held by a blond man.

"Let her the fuck go!" he shouted, the shotgun aiming past Rebbecca to the head of the blond man.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Cliffhanger... a little one. :) Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **It's been a while since I updated so I posted two chapters at once. Please review. A bit of warning, there's a sex scene in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
The scene was still for a moment. Jason aimed the shotgun at the blond man, Rebbecca held the grenade with her index finger in the pin, Moriarty held onto the girl with one hand and held a bag of caps in the other and Jericho had sobered up damn quick.

Jason stepped forward bringing the shotgun closer to Moriarty. Moriarty released her but held onto the caps. Rebbecca pulled away and kicked Moriarty in his groin, causing him to keel over in pain, before she retrieved her gun.

"What's going on?" he asked Rebbecca as she came up next to him.

"This shit stain wants me to fuck him" - she motioned to the man with the Chinese Kalashnikov variant - "to find out where my father is."

"Is there a problem with her _not_ doing that?"

"Yeah there is," Jericho stepped forward.

"And the problem is?"

"The problem is I want her."

"Well the problem is you will not get her."

"And what are you going to do about that?"

Jason scanned the man carefully, analysing the way he stood. He was taking pressure off of his right leg, indicating a potential weakness, probably due to an old injury. Jason smiled and tucked away the sawn-off.

"It's simple. I'll kick your ass into the world's next nuclear fire."

Moriarty and Jericho laughed. "Kid. You couldn't beat me in your wildest dreams."

"I don't know big guy. I have some pretty wild dreams."

"Kid, take my advice," Moriarty spoke up. "You can't beat Jericho."

Jason ignored the taunt coming from the Irishman.

"Why are you still holding onto those caps?" Rebbecca asked him. "I'm not going to fuck him."

"Why you..." Jericho's patience had run out and he stepped towards Rebbecca holding his hand out to grab her.

Jason grabbed his wrist and stopped him short. "Kid let me go."

The two of them struggled for a moment as Jericho tried to pull away and Jason fought to keep hold of his wrist. Jericho eventually pulled away.

"You want a piece of me kid?"

Jason did not respond but instead simply smiled. He raised his hand and taunted him. "Bring it on."

Rebbecca stepped out of the way as Jericho walked at Jason. Jericho swung. Jason ducked out of the way and put up his stance. As Jericho continued to attack, Jason blocked the onslaught of blows and waited for the right moment. The moves streamed in his mind, his knowledge of the human body and fighting allowing him to see the strikes before they happened. _Left block, right block, sidestep, left block, deflect jab, duck. There!_

Jason ducked under a strike and delivered a devastating uppercut to Jericho's jaw. Jerocho stumbled back and then swung again. Palming the attack out of the way, Jason stepped to Jericho's side and planted his foot in the back of his opponent's weak knee, causing him to drop to his knees. Jericho let out an agonised cry and Jason hopped out of the way on his toes.

"You little fuck..." Jericho got back to his feet and pulled his combat knife. Jason pulled his in his left hand in a reverse grip. Jericho came at him with a quick stab. Jason deflected the blows. His experience with knives was somewhat limited but he could still predict Jericho's moves. He went back into his defensive state, swiftly deflecting and dodging Jericho's attacks.

When one of Jericho's swings went wide he stepped in closer to him. He landed a few punches to Jericho's face and was about to put the knife in a space in the man's leather armour when Jericho pushed him down and came down on top of him attempting to drive the knife into Jason's face. Jason's knife was pointed directly at Jericho's eye as he held onto Jericho's hand attempting to keep the knife from plunging into his face. Jericho meanwhile did the same as he held onto to the youger man's hand in an attempt not to become half-blind.

The two of them were in that position for a good half-minute when the door to the saloon opened and the barrel of a rifle was aimed at Jericho's head.

"Get off him Jericho," the voice of Lucas Simms said.

Jericho stopped pushing but was still on top of Jason. The two of them looked in each other's face for a moment. Simms pushed the barrel to Jericho's temple. Jericho grunted and got up. Jason got to his feet.

"Damn it kid. You couldn't stay out of trouble could you?"

Jason put the knife in its sheath and looked at him. "It's not his fault," Rebbecca said. "Moriarty wanted me to sleep with Jericho to find out where my father is."

"Moriarty," the Sheriff of Megaton growled.

Rebbecca smiled inwardly at herself for having taken the blame off of Jason. She simply found a seat at an empty table as Jason, the sheriff, Jericho, and the saloon's owner had a chat. After a few moments of them talking, Jericho sat back at his table with his caps back in his hands. A few moments later, Simms left and then not too long after than Moriarty and Jason parted from further conversation.

Jason sat at the table with her. "Because of the trouble caused by our Irish friend we get a free room for the night. Of course Moriarty is not too pleased with that. He also reconsidered telling you where your father is."

"He's going to tell me?" she asked half interested.

"No. He wants something done for it that doesn't involve you having sex with an asshole."

"And that would be?"

"Apparently there's a woman named Silver in that place, Springvale that stole his caps. He wants her dead. I told him to consider it done."

"You're going to do it?"

"Yeah. Here's the room key." He dropped the room key in her hands and directed her to the room at the top of the stairs. He then rose and left the saloon. Rebbecca went up to the room and lay on the bed mumbling various profanities at her father before locking the door and taking a nap.

* * *

Jason closed the gate to Megaton behind him and made his way to the Springvale. The dry wind blew gusts around him as he walked, raising small whirlwinds of dust and light debris. The walk was definitely not far.

He arrived at the door to the house Moriarty had told him about and opened the door. A woman appeared from the back room brandishing a .32 revolver. Jason through up his hands in surrender.

"Who are you? Did Moriarty send you?"

"Who? I'm just a wanderer. I thought this place was empty."

The woman, who was obviously Silver from the way she acted, lowered her weapon but eyed him suspiciously. Jason slowly lowered his hands.

"Well it isn't empty."

"Can I stay here for a while though?"

Silver considered it for a moment. "Okay."

The two of them spoke for a while, Jason slowly coercing the reason Moriarty wanted her dead out of her while anything he told her was small, short or a slight fabrication.

"So do you still offer any of your services?" he asked referring to her having said she had once been a whore at Moriarty's Saloon.

"No," she said. "But it's been a while since I've had a man and for one to just fall into my lap..." she said eyeing him seductively.

Jason smiled at her. "Maybe you should fall into my lap," he suggested.

"I like that idea," she said rising from the table.

She sat in his lap and planted her lips on his. Jason held her close rubbing his hand on the small of her back. She pushed the straps of his backpack off and it tumbled to the ground. She got off his lap and led him to the backroom where her bed was.

She sunk onto her bed sitting down. Jason removed the sheath with the knife and his gun and put them on the cabinet next to the bed. Silver stroked him through his jumpsuit bottom, noting his size even through the jumpsuit. Jason removed his jumpsuit top and bent down entangling his hand in Silver's curls and bent her head up to kiss him.

His touch sent a ripple through her body. He reached down and pulled her shirt off of her releasing her bosom from its only restraints. She pulled down the rest of his jumpsuit and then pulled his erect member from his briefs. She was almost surprised that someone of that size could exist in the Wasteland having previously bedded several men who came from all across the Wastes but none so big as the young man with her at the moment. She licked the head, causing the young man in her hand to moan. Then she began to go to work, taking him in as much as she could and her head began bobbing back and forth on him.

She was surprised when he pulled her head off of him but was quite pleased when he practically ripped her pants and her panty off of her. He lifted her off of the bed and using some rather surprising strength, lifted Silver off of the bed and flipped her upside down while he was standing so that her legs were straddled around his head and her face was still before the thing she craved most. He began devouring her and then sat on the bed and lay flat on his back with Silver on top. She went back to what she was doing, as did he.

After a few minutes Silver reached her first climax but she noted that for all of her work he still seemed to not be approaching his, despite the moans she had forced from his throat. She got off of him and straddled him on either side. She licked his face, slick with her fluids and slid herself onto him.

As she came down on him slowly, Jason put his hand on her hips and rammed her onto him, resulting in a scream from her and a loud moan from himself. She began to move slowly but eventually sped up. After a few minutes and Silver reaching her second climax, Jason sat up, putting his hand on her back and guiding her over movements. Silver wrapped her hands around his neck as the change in his position had altered his position inside her somewhat.

Silver could feel her third climax coming on. Her third orgasm hit her and a wave of pleasure moved over her body as she threw back her head in ecstasy. Jason stood up, still holding himself inside of her and turned her around to lay her on her back. She lay on her back. Her behind was not on the bed as he raised her hips in the air and started moving. His own movement from this new position reached Silver deeper than she had ever felt. She moaned and began rubbing her breasts, adding to the stimulation.

It built inside of her again. The ecstasy that she had felt and it felt like it was going to be the biggest of them all. She could also tell that he was nearing his climax at last as he picked up the pace moving even faster than before and even attempting to go deeper where it was practically impossible. As her fourth orgasm hit she felt him release his seed into her with amazing force that it added even more pleasure to her orgasm.

As she rode out this final bout of pleasure he leaned into her and whispered something in her ear. It terrified her even though the pleasure still cascaded through her body.

"Moriarty _did_ send me," Jason whispered in her ear before slashing his combat knife across her throat. As her body spasmed, Jason felt her clench around him one last time, squeezing the last bit of his seed out of him. He removed himself from her, spilling their combined juices onto the floor and leaving her limp body in that position. He smelled his left hand, covered in her blood and for a few moments he was filled with an unusual high. He would have blamed it on the amount of drugs she had put into her system but it was just too incredulous. He ignored it for the moment.

After a few moments of cleaning up, Jason began his looting. He found a Brahmin leather bag filled with caps that he took the few minutes to count as four hundred. He took the plentiful drugs she had lying around, her .32 revolver and some extra bullets for it, and the little bit of extra clothes in the old wardrobe in the corner. In his his search for items to steal he found a bottle of scotch. He prepared a shot glass that Silver had lying around and took a drink before he departed.

It had only been a couple hours and the sun was now about to reach the horizon. He easily returned to Megaton the way he came and upon his arrival he headed directly to Craterside Supplies.

"Hey," Moira started up. "You caught me just before closing. Have you decided if you're going to work on the book yet?"

"Well, right now I just want to do some trading. I'll come back tomorrow with my friend to check out the book."

Moira puted for a moment. "Okay," she droned out.

"Anyhow I got a few more things for you that I forgot last time." He pulled the three .32 pistols he had gotten from the Raiders and the one he had not too long ago looted from Silver. They were not in the best condition but they had to be worth something. He added the boxes of bullets he had obtained as well.

Moira looked over the merchandise. "Hmmm... Two hundred." Jason thew in the unknown canisters, Jet, as Moira had called in when he placed three of the inhalers on the table, and some of the improvised Psycho as he would have described it, knowing that pre-war it looked alot less rough.

"These'll really help me out with one of my research projects," Moira stated. "Err... I'll say about two fifty."

"Two seventy-five."

"Okay."

"You got any clothes?" Moira opened a set of drawers in the corner of the shop. If there was one thing Jason had to give Moira it would be that she was organised. The clothes were organised neatly with shirts and pants et al in the upper drawers and shoes in the last two drawers.

He removed a leather jacket, reminiscent of the one the Tunnel Snakes used to wear. He put it back automatically deciding it was not his type. The longer one though that would reach one's ankles was his type though. It was missing buttons and was tattered and torn at the bottom giving the jacket more character. The jacket was definitely cliché in terms of its presentation but Jason got the feeling it would get the effect he wanted.

He held onto the jacket and took out a pair of tinted glasses. He rubbed the lenses with the sleeve of his jumpsuit and held them up to the light. They would do for now. He wished he could find a hat to go along with it, but unfortunately none was present that would go along with the developing outfit.

Jason took up a lone grey and stained glove in the upper drawer and fitted it on his right hand. It was in perfect condition, save for what appeared to be a few minute cuts in the palm. He held up his hands. It looked good with the Pip-Boy's fingerless glove with it. He then took a dark shirt and a faded faded brown pants and put them with the things he wanted.

He contemplated going for the G36, especially now that he had the caps.

He looked at Moira. "You said four hundred for the G36?"

"Yup?"

"Let's see it."

Moira handed Jason the assault rifle. He held the carrying handle and felt it. He then checked the sights. "Fairly clean," he muttered. He popped open the gun and checked its inside. "Could use some cleaning but it's pretty good."

"A bit of a gun nut for a Vault boy."

"I did my research," he smiled at her. "I'll take it and five mags for it and a hundred fifty rounds."

"You know what? Seeing as how you're so nice, I'll give you the ammo for free and the strap."

Jason smiled at her. "Thank you," he said politely.

"No problem," Moira smiled at him. "Lemme see your other stuff took off about fifty caps."

Jason counted out one hundred and seventy-five caps and gave them to Moira. "Pleasure doing business with you Moira," Jason sated as he put away most of the items. He loaded one of the magazines in the shop and inserted it into the rifle before he strapped it to his back.

He walked to Moriarty's Saloon hoping that Rebbecca had not gotten herself in trouble once more. He entered to find her simply sitting at the bar looking bored. He sat next to her and ordered a drink from the Ghoul bartender with little hassle. The Ghoul whispered to him.

"You got the guts to stand up to Moriarty. So for you, I'll shave a few caps off your drinks."

Jason smiled at the Ghoul. "Thanks."

Jason then proceeded to figure out from Rebbecca what exactly he was before he continued. "I did it."

"Took you damn long."

"I prefer to take my own time," he said to her in a low voice. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Not much. Just started actually. Took a nap when you left."

"Yeah, well even so you seem rather tame. I'll sort it out with Moriarty and then come up to the room."

Rebbecca looked at him. "Tame is when I have nothing to do." She looked at the assault rifle on his back. "Where the fuck'd you get that."

"Craterside Supplies. Look, we'll see if there's anything for us to do tomorrow."

Jason proceeded to the back room to speak to Moriarty. "You here to cause me more trouble kid?"

"Well, Mr. Moriarty, you sent me to do something and I have returned to inform you that the task is complete. Silver is dead."

"Hope that bitch got what she deserved."

"And then some," Jason smiled.

"Well, a deal's a deal. The girls Dad headed to GNR in the city. You'll have to go through the metro tunnels to get there."

"Thank you Moriarty. A pleasure speaking to you."

Jason left the back room and went to the Ghoul bartender. "Excuse me. Could you tell me where GNR is?"

It took a few minutes to be sure, but Jason eventually got a general location down in his Pip-Boy. As he was moving to the stairs he saw a man in a suit, sitting in the corner beckoning for him to approach.

Jason walked over to him. "My my, just when I had all but given up hope. My good sir, I am Mister Burke."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**Jason walked over to the man who had beckoned him over. A man in a pre-war business suit in excellent condition, a hat to go along with the suit and tortoise shell glasses. Jason told himself that the man was all business. The man spoke first as he got to him, pronouncing his words with purpose behind them. "My my, just when I had all but given up hope. My good sir, I am Mister Burke."

"Mister Burke. A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Jason." Jason extended his hand and Mister Burke shook it. "May I sit?" he asked motioning to the chair across from the man's table.

"Please." Mr. Burke waited until Jason had taken a seat before he continued. "I must say that I am even more impressed at this point. Never before have I met anyone so civil in this place."

"Mister Burke, I am of the distinct impression that we are here to conduct a business negotiation, so if you please."

Burke smiled, realising this was no mere Wastelander he was dealing with. "Yes, well you see, I represent certain interests who see this putrescent cesspool and its residents of bottom feeding scum of the Wastes as a terrible blight on the landscape of the Wastes."

"My associate would whole-heartedly agree with you," Jason stated, referring to Rebbecca.

"Indeed. The undetonated atomic bomb at the centre of this mistake of the Wastes is indeed very much alive and a threat. It can be much more than a threat with a little motivation. In my possession is a fusion pulse charge which has the sole purpose of detonating that bomb. I am prepared to offer you and your associate five hundred caps each if you rig it to the bomb."

"Mr. Burke, in the plainest of terms I take it you want us to blow this place to hell. The problem, Mr. Burke, is that five hundred caps won't do for what you are asking. What you are requesting is to bear witness to a spectacle of the Wastes. That which you request is both a display of sheer destruction and yet absolute beauty on a scale heard of in tales of the war two hundred years ago. For such a spectacle to be at your fingertips you should be offering a larger sum of money than that as this is an exclusive performance."

"Hmm... I see your point, go on."

"Do not worry Mister Burke as I am hoping to be part of the audience for this show so I'll simply request a total of three thousand caps split evenly between myself and my partner."

Mr. Burke considered it for a moment. "Good sir, you are a shrewd businessman and indeed upon contemplating the facts I believe you are correct. One thousand five hundred caps each for both you and your associate."

"Excellent Mister Burke." Mr. Burke handed him the fusion pulse charge.

"Simply rig it to the bomb and then come to Tenpenny Tower in the southeast. You will most definitely see it as you approach, a tower of magnificence rising out of the Wastes."

"If you please Mr. Burke, could you give me a better idea as to its location?" Jason stated bringing up his Pip-Boy. After a few moments Jason had the co-ordinates of Tenpenny Tower in his Pip-Boy.

"Pick your poison Mister Burke."

"Scotch."

"Excellent." Jason went to Gob and got a bottle of scotch and two shot glasses. He poured a shot for himself and Mister Burke. "To the removal of this place from the face of the Wastes," Jason said quietly raising his glass a little. Mr. Burke raised his glass with him and they downed the shot.

"Well Mister Burke I will see you in due time," Jason said rising from his seat next to the businessman. He went up the stairs to the room he had gotten for free out of Moriarty. Rebbecca was practically out cold on the queen sized bed. Jason sat on the other side of the bed and took a look at the fusion pulse charge.

He woke Rebbecca who pulled her pistol on him in surprise only to be swiftly disarmed. He put the gun down on the bed side table on his side of the bed. Rebbecca almost squealed as the gun was so swiftly removed from her hand. She rubbed her eyes groggily and looked at Jason. "What was that for?"

He looked at her closely. "I just made a business deal that involves you removing this place from the view." He held up the fusion pulse charge. "Rig this to the bomb and we are both a thousand five hundred caps richer."

"Wow." Rebbecca sat up and took the pulse charge from him and Jason automatically noticed she was just sleeping in her underwear. Jason looked at her.

"We'll do it tomorrow afternoon when the sun's down. We'll need to get you some clothes for wearing outside though. I get the feeling these jumpsuits aren't going to cut it."

"Uh huh," Rebbecca said absent-mindedly as she inspected the fusion pulse charge. "I'll have to make a few modifications to this."

"Why?"

"Because something really funny popped into my head."

"What?"

"The person who's going to be standing next to the bomb as it goes off."

"Okay. Get some sleep. We'll deal with it tomorrow." Jason dropped everything he had on his side of the bed. He returned her gun and put his own on the bed side table.

He began to remove his jumpsuit. "What are you doing?" Rebbecca asked him.

"Getting ready to sleep. What does it look like?"

"You're sleeping with me?"

"I have absolutely no intentions of sleeping anywhere else but in that bed," he said.

"But..." she said as Jason lay in the bed under the covers next to her.

"Be silent and go to sleep." With that Jason lay on his back and fell asleep. Rebbecca fell asleep a few moments after.

The next morning Rebbecca opened her eyes to find her hands tied to the bed head. She looked to the base of the bed to see Jason without his jumpsuit top on doing what she assumed to be tai chi. He moved slowly, stopping where he had to. His muscular form moving with determination.

After a moment her mind returned to her hands which were tied above her head. "Why the fuck am I tied up?"

Jason did not stop, but instead continued moving as he spoke. "You wouldn't stop hitting me so I tied you up."

"Well I'm not sleeping anymore so untie me."

"When I'm finished," he said still moving.

Rebbecca sighed, knowing that something like that was coming. She then looked down at her underwear and had a thought. "You didn't do anything did you?"

"If I did, no matter how much of a deep sleeper you are, you would've got up."

Rebbecca looked at him with an angry look on her face but knew he was not going to move to untie her until he was finished. "How long until you're done?"

"A few more minutes."

The "few more minutes" turned out to be more than the five that Rebbecca had assumed and turned out to actually be twenty. When he finished he untied her and she moved to slap him. He caught her hand and pushed her onto the bed. He then moved away from her and began putting on her jumpsuit top.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked as she got dressed.

"Breakfast first and then we're going to see what we can do around this place before afternoon."

"Why?"

"Because more caps may be involved."

"That sounds good to me."

They took their belongings and proceeded downstairs. Jason noticed that Mr. Burke was not in the spot he was the night before. He left the key with Moriarty and after learning about the Brass Lantern from Gob they left the Saloon.

They were greeted at the Lantern by a young blond woman in a yellow tracksuit. "Hey I've never seen you around before. You new in town?"

"Yeah, we got here yesterday," Jason said starting a conversation with her.

"Well welcome to the Brass Lantern. Can I get you anything?"

"When I say new I mean new. We came from the Vault on the hill right so I don't know what you have to eat out here."

"You really came from the Vault? Wow. Well for breakfast you should probly get some Brahmin strips, Mirelurk eggs and some corn bread."

"Corn bread? Corn? Out here?"

"Yeah well, plants adapt too. There are a set of farmers out east who grow the stuff. It tastes all right. The merchants bring around the supplies to make it every now and then so we do."

"Okay. We'll both have that and some water."

"No problem." The woman went into the cabinet under the counter and produced two plates. She got the Mirelurk eggs as she called them from the fridge and from another cabinet she got the Brahmin strips and bread. She heated everything on the working stove behind her and then put the food on the plates. She placed everything on the counter.

"Twenty-two caps."

Jason produced the requested caps from his set of caps and gave her. He then began eating slow and methodically, testing the food where Rebbecca simply devoured. Satisfied he finished his meal quickly and followed up with the water.

"That was pretty good."

"Thanks."

Jason got up. "See you around."

Rebbecca followed when she finished soon after. Jason took her up to Craterside Supplies and introduced her to Moira.

"This is the person I said might fit in that jumpsuit."

"She does look like it might fit her." Moira removed it from the manequin and handed it to her. "There's a room back there you can change in," she said motioning to a room behind the stairs.

Rebbecca disappeared behind the stairs as Jason spoke with Moira about what it would cost. It was easy to convince the woman that they could get it for free if they completed one of her reasearch tasks for her. Rebbecca exited the back room with the suit on.

"Fits you perfectly," Moira said. She looked back at Jason. "You'll do it right?"

"Yes we'll do it."

"Do what?" Rebbecca asked, oblivious to the conversation that had taken place in her absence.

"We're going to do a job for Moira to pay for your new outfit."

"What job?"

"We're going to go to the old Super-Duper Mart and check and see if there are any supplies there."

"Sounds easy enough I guess," Rebbecca said.

They left the store and made their way to Megaton's exit. "So which direction is this Super-Duper Mart?" Rebbecca asked.

"That way," Jason said, pointing to their right.

They began to walk in the direction of the old supermarket. They encountered what looked to be a set of way too big molerats and dealt with them easily using their pistols.

The two of them had approached the supermarket from behind. They were walking around the side when they heard gunshots. Jason pulled his new assault rifle and released the safety as Rebbecca pulled her pistol. They slowly made their way around the corner, aiming their weapons as they went.

A few of those Raiders they had encountered the day before were shooting at a fairly large scorpion. When they had finished it off, after losing a casualty, they turned around and saw them. Jason quickly opened fire using short quick bursts. He took down two and just missed the other one as he ducked behind a pillar.

Jason looked at Rebbecca. "You're turn."

Rebbecca smiled and pulled the pin on one of her grenades and threw it that it rolled behind the pillar and exploded. The Raider flew from behind the pillar and into the parking lot. They moved forward, Jason still holding his assault rifle at the ready. When they were sure they were alone, they began their looting. The weapon the man had had with him was damaged beyond repair by the blast. The other Raiders yielded some better loot as they found a bit of 10mm ammo, .32 ammo, a couple revolvers and a Chinese Pistol.

Jason put the weapons in his pack and they continued into the Super-Duper Mart. The derilict supermarket was rather dark, with only a few of the old lights working. They spotted a raider walking on the old shelves of the supermarket. Jason told Rebbecca to stay by the door and then moved swiftly and quietly across the floor. He put on the cover over his Pip-Boy and waited beneath the Raider in the darkness. When she got near he grabbed her ankle and pulled her off the edge. She came down, smashing head into the shelf, effectively knocking her unconscious. Jason pulled his knife and drove it into her neck.

He moved quickly again and returned to his initial position with Rebbecca by the door. He saw another Raider come out of a door on the left and moved again without informing Rebbecca. He approached and grabbed the old M1 Garand she armed with and stabbed his knife into her neck. A shot misfired and soon he heard footsteps come running. Jason looked back at Rebbecca who had armed herself with another grenade.

Three of the Raiders came around the corner and saw Jason smiling and waving at them. They then looked into the middle of them when heard a noise and saw the grenade rolling at their feet.

"Oh shit!" they yelled in unison before the explosion sent them into the air.

Jason moved quicky when he heard another Raider coming he aimed the M1 Garand in his hands and fired. It jammed. Rebbecca fired and hit the Raider a few times and she fell over dead. Jason dropped the M1 and they proceeded to look around.

Only a minute of searching yielded a terminal which Rebbecca easily hacked and opened the door to a back room. Their search yielded results as Jason took several items from a first aid kit on the wall. A protectron robot was also in the room. Rebbecca hacked its terminal and opened it up. After getting the protectron to believe they were employees by reworking its programming it exited the room. Rebbecca discovered a few grenades and little else in the room. Jason was pleased to find a box of 5.56 bullets that could fit his G36.

As they exited they heard a voice come over the intercom. "Hey we're back. Somebody... wait, something's not right here."

Jason and Rebbecca went into the hallway on the left and went to another room. They heard the sound of laser fire and metal hitting metal. They then heard a crash. Jason returned to where they had left the protectron to find it a scrap heap on the ground next to a dead raider. Jason saw another raider leaving the hallway to go back into the supermarket. He approached from behind and quickly snapped the Raider's neck.

He returned to their hiding spot to find Rebbeca looking over the counter. She pointed to raider walking on the shelves.

"You want him or should I?" Jason asked.

"I got this one," she said. Jason watched as Rebbecca hopped the counter and when the Raider's back was turned moved slowly across the floor. Jason was impressed as she moved quietly without making a sound. She grabbed a grenade and put it on the platform where the Raider was walking and pulled the pin then she knocked on the shelf and quickly ducked out of the way. The Raider, hearing the noise, walked over and stood on the grenade before it exploded. The Raider's leg flew in one direction while the rest of is body flew in the other.

The rest of the Raider's came in the direction of the explosion. Jason quickly sprinted across the distance and came up to Raider wielding a tire iron. He disarmed him and smashed it across his face. He ducked out of the way as a few shots hit the shelf by him. He drew his pistol and returned fire and could see Rebbecca out of the corner of his eye shooting at a Raider hiding behind the shelf. Jason quickly dispatched the Raider he was shooting at and turned to see Rebbecca walking out into the open calmly indicating she had killed the Raider she was shooting at.

There was a room near the other entrance to the Super-Duper Mart which they entered. A fridge stocked with some tinned food, Brahmin steak and some other meat wrapped in leather and some bottles of water greeted them. They stocked up on what they could and then sat down for a moment. Rebbecca pulled out the fusion pulse charge and went to work on it as Jason went around looting what he could from the Raiders. He eventually returned with a couple weapons and some ammunition. He put the weapons in his pack and began inspected what he had.

He looked around at Rebbecca who had pulled apart the intercom radio and was using some of the parts for what she was doing. Returning to his weapons he inspected each and started breaking them down for parts which he put in a separate pocket in his backpack. He looked around swiftly when he heard a beeping noise come from Rebbecca. He looked at the fusion pulse charge. It was now outfitted with a small speaker from the radio which beeped.

"What's that for?" he inquired.

"The person who notices it."

"I see. Come let's get going." After their thorough looting they left the old supermarket.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**Upon returning to Megaton, Rebbecca and Jason went directly to Craterside Supplies. Moira greeted them happily when they arrived. Jason informed her of their findings indicating that they had found both food and medical supplies along with the Raiders. Moira noted this and continued on, acting on all perky. She thanked them for their help and asked if they wanted to continue. Jason informed that they would continue later if possible. Rebbecca could not help but smile at the concept of "later" for what was going to happen.

They left Craterside Supplies. Jason informed her that he was going to go to the public bathroom. A few moments later he exited the male bathroom wearing his leather jacket and the shades. Underneath he had on the other set of clothes he bought and the security vest from the Vault. He walked up next to her.

"What's with the snazzy look?"

"Jumpsuit started feeling uncomfortable."

They went down to the town's centre by the bomb. Rebbecca walked around the bomb looking at it while Jason kept a look out for the sheriff. Rebbecca returned to Jason after her inspection.

"Do you know what to do?"

"Not exactly."

"To be expected."

"This isn't a set of dynamite with a fuse that lasts for a couple hours. This thing is meant to level buildings and end civilisation. However when you think about it it should have certain similarities to, hell, grenades. Pressure plates to detect shock which must've failed before it hit. The primer would have never gotten the message to go off and if it didn't go off at all even with that big ass dent in it the bomb never armed in the first place. If I hook the fusion pulse charge up to the primer it should work though."

Jason was impressed with her calm analysis of the bomb.

"There's an access panel on the other side. Once I get in there I should be able to get it done. There's no risk of us going up unless I accidentally trigger the primer."

"Might I inquire as to how that could occur?"

"If I let any live wires touch the primer we're goners."

"Then I'm sure you will see that doesn't happen."

"Of course."

The rest of the day was pretty boring for them. They obtained the tools Rebbecca would require to make the bomb ready. When the sun was going down, they stood looking at the bomb. The preaching buffoon standing in the irradiated water all day approached them.

"My children, I could not help but notice that you have been looking at the glorious creation sent from Atom. I am Confessor Cromwell."

Rebbecca looked at Jason, wondering what to do. Jason simply looked at the man and looked off. She was about to say something when Jason spoke.

"My good preacher," Jason started. "Your deliverance shall come on the morrow in the afternoon."

"Excuse me? You sir, are a Child of Atom?"

"A child? No, we are prophets of Atom and we have been sent to tell you that your deliverance shall come. Unfortunately we cannot ascend with you and bask in the glow that is Atom's power as we must continue to spread our word."

"Why, this is glorious. I must tell the church."

"Please Confessor, do not inform anyone of what I have told you and inform no one of our presence until the afternoon of tomorrow. They are those who would seek to prevent Atom's Great Intervention and prevent our ascension."

"Yes Prophet. Is there anything I could do to aid you however?"

"Our travels are beginning to take its toll on us as well as our reserves, any money you could spare us would be greatly appreciated."

"Yes," the preacher said. "This way."

As they followed the preacher, Rebbecca looked at Jason incredulously. There was no way he would pull this off. They entered the church and Confessor Cromwell took them into his office. He opened a safe and presented them each with a bag of caps. "An offering to the glory of Atom. Please take all of it and spread the word of Atom great Prophets."

"Confessor, continue your preachings as always and on the afternoon of the morrow at three bring your flock into Atom's presence at his great altar and prepare yourself to bask in his glow. We unfortunately will not be able to join you as I said but I assure you that in time we will join you in our own ascension."

"Thank you for your message Prophets."

"Stay now and pray Confessor as your deliverance will soon come, the moment you've prepared your whole life for." With that Jason turned and left with Rebbecca following behind him.

When they were out of the church a broad smile appeared on Jason's face and he snickered a little. Rebbecca would have broken down laughing in the middle of the street but instead settled for snickering along with him. "I cannot believe you just pulled that off."

"The man's an old fool suffering from delusions of grandeur and has convinced himself that the bomb was created by something other than man. He was easy to play on."

"I think you're crazier than I am," she said thinking about the one person who was supposed to find the beeping fusion pulse charge.

"Yes. I'm rather pleased with our performance myself."

Roughly two hours later, the two stood in darkness looking at the bomb. "I'll get to work. You get rid of that sniper just in case."

"No problem." Jason disappeared as Rebbecca went to work on the bomb. She pried open the access panel she had orignally discovered and went to work.

Jason sat in the sniper's nest, the sniper laying at his feet unconscious. He could not even see Rebbecca in the darkness. He looked over to the house which he had learned had been the sheriff's house. He climbed down from the nest and made his way to Lucas Simms' house. He quietly picked the lock and let himself in.

Looking around, he heard snoring coming from upstairs. He smiled to himself. A quick scan of the place turned up nothing until he opened a locker and found something that put a twinkle in his eye. He slowly reached inside and removed the bobblehead from the locker. He convinced himself that this was worth it all and let himself out into the darkness.

A glance down the incline allowed Jason to see Rebbecca's Pip-Boy light flashing on and off indicating she had finished. He flashed his as he descended into the crater. She came over to him.

"Where'd you get that?" Rebbecca asked as she saw him placing the bobblehead carefully in his bag.

"Sheriff's place."

"You broke into the Sheriff's place?"

"Yup. Come on let's go. We need to leave now."

They left the town under the cover of darkness and began to make their way carefully in the dark under the stars. They eventually came to an old camping trailer with some matresses inside. After a few moments of Rebbecca rigging up the few grenades she had outside, they fell asleep.

The night went by without incidence. Jason awoke first and checked outside. There was nothing out there and he could not see nor sense anything had changed. He woke Rebbecca. She got up mumbling something about ice cream.

After sorting themselves out and eating some of the food they had scavenged the day before from the Super-Duper Mart, they set off. They walked calmy but alert across the Wastes. They could hear gunshots coming from a set of buildings to the south of them.

It was the moment that they could see what could only be Tenpenny Tower in the distance that something happened. A large beast that they would later learn was called a Yao Guai was running at a Protectron in the distance as it fired its lasers at it. Jason immediately pulled his G36 off his back and Rebbecca pulled her pistol in her right hand and a grenade in her left.

As the creature started lumbering towards them, they opened fire. Rebbecca pulled the pin on her grenade and threw it. It hit the creature square in its forehead and exploded. The beast's head missing it's body was simply a lump of flesh on the ground. Jason reloaded his rifle as they approached it.

They looked around when they heard a loud growling and Jason lunged into Rebbecca pulling her out of the way of another one of the beasts lunging at them. Jason, lying on his back, turned and opened fire on the animal. He managed to put enough shots into its head to kill as it lunged again and it came down on top of him, dead.

Jason struggled under the creature for a moment trying to get free.

"Need some help?" Rebbecca asked with a smile.

"It would be appreciated," Jason said grunting while trying to roll the large creature off him.

"But you two look so cute like that?"

"Could you kindly please help me get his rather large and heavy creature...," Jason started softly. "_The fuck off me!_" he shouted.

"Okay, okay. Geez. Temper." Jason looked at her as though she could not be serious. She moved to the side of the beast and began pushing as Jason pushed. After a few minutes of slow movement they eventually got the creature off Jason. He stood up and dusted himself off while breathing deeply.

They eventually set off again headed towards the large tower. They passed by a large building with "ROBCO Facility" on it. They both marked it on their Pip-Boys and continued on. They went around to the front of the large tower to see a Ghoul talking into an intercom. They stayed their distance as the Ghoul was eventually drove away.

Jason approached and pressed the intercom. "Good afternoon."

"So what you're trying to be polite now? I told you, no zombies allowed now get off the premises."

"Sir, you are definitely not speaking to the person you think you are."

"Oh. Sorry. Well you are currently trespassing on Allistair Tenpenny's private property. State your business."

Rebbecca looked at Jason and mouthed, "Is this guy serious?"

"We're here to see Mr. Burke."

"He did state he was expecting two persons."

"Excellent."

"I'll let you in but watch it. We have our eyes on you."

The gate to the luxurious tower opened and they stepped inside. The man they had spoken to through the intercom sat behind a set of sandbags. "We're watching you."

"Where can I find Burke?" Jason asked.

"Top floor. Go through the lobby and use the elevator."

He thanked the guard and they entered the lobby. The entire place was lit up, indicating they had a rather large energy source. A guard sat behind a counter. As they walked through the lobby they received a few looks which Jason ignored and Rebbecca threw back with intensity. They walked up to the guard at the counter.

"Who're you?" he asked them cautiously.

"We're here to see Mister Burke," Jason responded.

"He said to expect someone. Go on up."

Jason and Rebbecca walked around behind the counter and took the elevator up to the top floor. They exited the elevator and walked onto the large floor that led to the four rooms of the upper floor. Another guard walked up to them. "You the ones here to see Burke?"

"Yes."

"They're on the balcony. Go on through," the guard said opening a door for them. They went through the room and found the door to the balcony.

Before they walked through the door, Jason stopped Rebbecca. "What did you do the pulse charge?"

"Added a slight delay and a mechanism to make it beep."

"Why?"

"Because even though I won't be able to see it, I could just imagine the look on the face of the person who hears it beeping and goes to investigate. I wish it would be that rat bastard Moriarty but he doesn't seem to leave that saloon."

"Yeah well, we managed to get caps out of that Confessor Cromwell and convince him to have a ton of people at the bomb when it goes off."

"No, you got him to do that."

"Either way, we'll both have smiles on our faces." Jason opened the door and motioned for her to go through first.

The balcony held an excellent view of the Wasteland. It was a better view than the one they saw when they exited the Vault. Rebbecca walked out first.

"You must be Mister Burke," Rebbecca said to the man standing, looking over the balcony.

Jason looked at his Pip-Boy before walking out onto the balcony. 2:57. They were almost perfect with their timing.

"Yes I am. I presume you are Jason's associate."

"Yes. I'm Rebbecca."

"Mister Burke," Jason said after walking onto the balcony.

"Ahh, Jason. The pulse charge is planted?"

"My explosives expert says 'yes' and I am forced to believe her." He turned to see a man sitting in a red suit. "You must be Mister Tenpenny."

"Indeed I am young man."

Mr. Burke looked at Rebbecca. "It's definitely set Mr. Burke," she said.

"Excellent." Mr. Burke opened a briefcase on a small table. "Savour the moment, and when you're ready, you may have the honour of activating the switch."

Rebbecca looked at Jason with longing in her eyes. Jason nodded. "Go ahead but wait for a minute," he said, looking at his Pip-Boy. He counted down anxiously in his mind. The instant he saw the digital numbers hit 3:00 he told Rebbecca to flip the switch.

* * *

Confessor Cromwell stood before his congregation preaching with all he had. In his mind the Prophet's words echoed. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was about time.

2:55

"Children, I must admit. I have been visited." The congregation looked at him expectantly. "Prophets of Atom visited me yesterday and told me that our ascension is to come within the next five minutes." A murmur started in the conversation. "These prophets told me they could not ascend with us because they must continue to do the bidding of Atom and spread his word before they could ascend. But Children, our time is now. The prophets told me that we should stand before Atom's holy altar at three o'clock for our ascension. Come my Children, stand up and let us go to Atom's altar and prepare for our ascension."

2:56

Confessor Cromwell moved to the door's of the church and opened them. "Come my children." He led them out to the undetonated bomb at Megaton's centre.

Lucas Simms looked down at the Crater as he saw the Churh of Atom file out en masse to stand before the bomb. He ran down to the town's centre wondering what could be going on. He approached Cromwell.

"Cromwell what the hell's going on here?"

"Our ascension Sheriff. Prophets of Atom came to me and told me our ascension has come."

2:57

"Prophets? What the hell are you on about now?"

"They were looking at the bomb yesterday. A man and a woman. The man spoke to me, told me they were prophets, that our ascension is here and we will all bask in the Glow of Atom."

"A man and a woman? What were they wearing?"

2:58

"Sheriff you are taking up my time. I must preach to my Children and prepare them for the Great Division that we will soon be with Atom."

"What the hell? Cromwell! Cromwell, get the hell back here and tell me what's going on!"

"Children. Our time has come. We are at the end of our journey. Atom's Glow will soon be upon us and we shall give birth to a thousand suns as we ascend with Atom."

2:59

"Cromwell, you old tart you're shouting louder than usual. Shut the fuck up," Moirarty's voice came from the platform in front of his saloon.

Cromwell continued to preach.

"Cromwell, will you tell me what you're doing!" Lucas shouted.

"Soon my Children we will all ascend."

3:00

Beep.

Simms heard it. Cromwell went quiet.

Beep, beep.

He followed the sound to the bomb.

Moriarty looked down to faintly see a pulsating red light coming from the side of the bomb.

The sheriff came around to the side of the bomb until he found the source of the beeping. A pulsating red light was coming from a panel on the side of the bomb.

"Hey Simms. What is that?" Moriarty shouted down to the man.

Beep beep beep.

Moriarty heard the final succession of beeps. "What the fuck!"

* * *

Jason and Rebbecca watched as the mushroom cloud slowly rose into the air. The shockwave hit and the two of them stumbled. Jason held onto the banister as Rebbecca held onto him. Rebbecca could not help but laugh maniacally as she watched the explosion.

The initial shock receded and they all stood there watching the aftermath of it all as the smoke began to dissipate slowly. Rebbecca felt her knees go weak as she came down off of her high. She could feel Jason's body spasming as he chuckled lowly. Mr. Burke simply stood watching it, a smile on his face. He adjusted his tortoise shell glasses which had moved as he stumbled from the shockwave.

"Excellent show Mr. Burke. Well done. I almost wish there was another nuke we could detonate."

"Thank you Mr. Tenpenny. I had some help of course."

"Indeed and you are to award them with what we discussed."

Jason's hand disappeared under his coat.

"A spectacular show Jason. Well worth the amount you are to be paid." Mr. Burke, picked up two large bags of caps and handed them. "I've been asked to extend to you both an invitation to reside at Tenpenny Tower." Mr. Tenpenny removed the key from his jacket and held it out to them. "You'll find your room is a penthouse suite here on the top floor."

Rebbecca grabbed the key before Jason could take it. "Thank you Mr. Burke," Jason said. "I look forward to more business ventures in the future."

"As do I."


End file.
